If The Sun Never Shone, Part Nine
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Scott and Shelby arrive at Mt. Horizon. Juliette gets sick.


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Nine  
  
****  


  
Shelby and Scott were reunited after like 8 hours of grilling questions. Shelby seemed upset and worried. Scot seemed more angry.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you." He said grabbing her face.  
  
She smiled when she saw him, "Yeah I think I was asked almost every question known to man."  
  
"Did you hear the good news?" Scott asked her sarcastically.  
  
Shelby shook her head, "No, what is going on?"  
  
"We are going to Mount Horizon. Its up in the mountains or something."  
  
Shelby narrowed her eyes, "Isn't that were Kat is a councilor there or something?"  
  
"Maybe. She's your roommate." Scott answered.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, "So when are we going?"  
  
"Soon I think." Scott told her.  
  
Shelby sighed, "They don't give us time to get our things or anything!"   
  
"Maybe we should make a run for it." Scott told her. She didn't know if he was kidding or being serious. It was always hard to tell.  
  
Shelby smiled at him, "Haha. But, seriously Scott. I want my clothes and stuff."   
  
"You'll buy new stuff. You can share." Scott said comforting.  
  
"Share?" Shelby moaned.  
  
Scott brushed her hair out of her face, "Your beautiful."   
  
"What?" She asked him again.  
  
Scott smiled at her sweetly and kissed her.  
  


****  
  


"Where should we sleep tonight?" Auggie asked Juliette playfully.   
  
Juliette was sneezing and coughing, "I don't care. Just make sure it has blankets."  
  
Auggie shook his head, "Jules I'll take you to a shelter or something. You're sick."   
  
"Well, I do feel kind of out of it." Juliette said sweetly.  
  
Auggie picked her up, "I'll care you twig."  
  
"Thanks Augusto." She answered.  
  


****  
  


"And this is the lodge." Ezra told Daisy who was following behind her.  
  
Daisy looked at him, "That all?"  
  
"Yeah thats about everything." Ezra said with a nod.  
  
Daisy jumped down on the couch, "And what is there to do here for fun?"  
  
"Nothing." Ezra answered.  
  
"You can say that again." Daisy told him.  
  
Ezra smirked, "Nothing."  
  
Daisy punched him lightly on the arm, he leaned into her. They were face to face. Almost mouth to mouth. Daisy moved away and then Ezra backed up.  
  
"Sorry." Ezra said curdiously.  
  
Daisy faked a smile, "No I'm sorry."  
  
Peter, Kat, and Sophie entered the lodge. Peter and Sophie were smiling and giggling. Kat was talking to another councilor, Hank.   
  
"Hey guys." Peter called out to Daisy and Ezra.  
  
Ezra raised his eyebrow, "Well if it isn't Peter and Sophie."  
  
"How you holding up Ezra?" Sophie asked sympatheicly.  
  
Ezra put his hands out and shook them, "So-So."  
  
"I see. Well, we got word there are two new members to the Cliffhangers. Scott Barringer and Shelby Merrick."  
  
"Shelby and Scott? Shelby is my roommate. Can I see her record?" Kat asked.   
  
Peter, "Yeah its in my office."   
  
"Thanks." Kat answered. She ran off to his office.   
  
"Ahh...fresh blood." Daisy said with a devilious grin.  
  
"Oh and David. Don't forget him." Hank added in.  
  
"How can we forget David." Peter said.   
  
Ezra looked at the three of them puzzled, "Who is David?"   
  
"Another new Cliffhanger. He is arriving tomorrow."  
  
"When are the other to arriving?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Today." Sophie told him.  
  
Daisy exhaled, "The group just keeps on getting bigger."  
  
"That's for sure." Sophie replied.  
  


****  
  


Kat was talking to Peter in his office.   
  
"Peter, would it be OK if I took this weekend off? I just moved into a new apartment. I want to get myself settled."  
  
Peter smiled at her, "Well, Sophie can take over. But, just make sure you are back by Tuesday."  
  
"Well, Shelby was my roommate. I'll need to look for a new one as well." Kat answered.  
  
Peter shrugged, "I'd like to help you. But, I don't know anyone looking for a roommate. If I do you'll be the first to know.  
  
"Thanks Peter." Kat said nicely.  
  
Peter grinned, "No problem. Drive safe."  
  


****  


Auggie and Juliette were sitting on a bus taking them to a shelter.   
  
"Auggie, I don't feel well." Juliette mumbled.  
  
Auggie tuned to her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel really cold." Juliette said. She was turning pale.  
  
Auggie felt her forehead again, "Your burning."  
  
"I don't feel warm. Auggie please help me."  
  
Auggie felt helpless. He got of the bus with Juliette in his arms.   
  
"You're going to be OK. You're going to be OK." He repeated over and over to the weak and pale Juliette.  
  
All she could mutter out was "I'm scared Auggie. Help."  
  
Auggie looked around he saw a hosptial and ran over to it.  
  


****  
  


"Here we are." A guy in a big van said to Scott and Shelby. They both stepped out of the mini-van. They seemed amazed.  
  
Shelby nugged Scott, "Do we have to pay him?"  
  
"I guess. You got money?" Scott asked her.  
  
Shelby laughed, "Do I look like I have money?"  
  
A tall, dark, handsome guy walks up to Scott and Shelby, they stand their debating on paying the driver. While the guy from Mt. Horizon tips him while they are debating.  
  
"Scott, Shelby?" The guy asked.  
  
Scott and Shelby in unison, "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter Scarborow. Head master of Mt. Horizon. Welcome."   
  
Shelby smiles and says sarcastically, "Yeah we are so glad to be here."  
  
"So where should we crash some of our stuff?" Scott asked.  
  
Peter waved Ezra and Daisy over, "Ezra and Daisy meet Scott and Shelby."  
  
"Hey." Shelby said to the two of them.  
  
Ezra smiled at Shelby, "Hey I'm Ezra."  
  
"And I'm Daisy." Daisy said putting up her index finger.  
  
Scott nodded his head, "Scott."  
  
"Ezra why don't you show Shelby and Scott around. Daisy I want you to get your books from Sophie." Peter said.  
  
"Oh goodie." Daisy stated walking away.  
  


****  
  


Auggie walked into the hospital, "I need a doctor."   
  
A nurse came walking up, "Whats wrong?"   
  
"She says she is freezing. But she is burning up." Auggie told the nurse.  
  
She walked back behind her desk and called up a doctor, "Was she doing drugs?"  
  
"No. No I don't think so." Auggie told the plump lady.  
  
She called the doctor, "Yes we have a young lady that needs to be brought into the emergency room immediatly."  
  
"Auggie, am I going to die?" Juliette said, her eyes barely open.  
  
Auggie looked at her in his arms, "Of course not Jules." The doctor appeared.  
  
"What's wrong sir?" The doctor asked Auggie.  
  
Auggie shrugged, putting Juliette on the strecher, "I don't know. She says she was freezing but, her tempeture is scolding."  
  
"Is she allergic to anything?" The doctor asked pushing her through the moving doors.  
  
Auggie ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't think so."  
  
"Is she sexually active?" The doctor asked again.  
  
Auggie shook his head, "No...Yes..I don't know."   
  
"Listen, your going to have to work with me here. The only possible reason is her body is going through withdrawl. Is she doing drugs, alcohol? Anything?" The doctor said looking at Juliette but talking to Auggie.  
  
Auggie didn't answer.  
  
"Is that a yes sir?" The doctor repeated.  
  
Auggie shook his head, "She just lost a lot of weight and blood is all."  
  
"When you say a lot of blood, what do you mean?" The doctor asked.  
  
Auggie took a deep breath. He knew she used to cut herself. And today she started again.  
  
"Pull up her sleeve." Auggie said. The doctor pulled them up to see at least 8 bloody scars.   
  
"Anything else? I need to know!" The doctor told Auggie.  
  
Auggie looked down at the floor, "Check her weight. It will be below average."  
  
"I will. Thank you. I know it was hard. That would explain her being weak and cold." The doctor told Auggie.   
  
Auggie looked concerned, "What are you going to do to her?"  
  
"Run some tests. Check her out. She has some serious problems. She will probably need to go through therapy, if not some more intense." The doctor stated.  
  
Auggie couldn't believe his ears, "Therapy? She just has a problem. We all have problems doctor."  
  
"Yes, but not all of our problems are life threatening. The girl's problem is. What's her name?"   
  
"Juliette Waybourne." Auggie uttered.  
  
The doctor looked at Auggie, "And what's your name?"  
  
"Why do you need to know?" Auggie said grabbing on to Juliette's hand. She was sound asleep.  
  
"I'm Doctor McNamee, And I just want to call your name other than person." The slim doctor replied.  
  
Auggie nodded his head, "I've got to go. I have an appointment. And the name is Auggie." Auggie ran off.  
  


****  
  


"So, Ezra is there any 'privacy places' around here?" Scott asked, with his arm around Shelby's waist.  
  
Ezra looked at Scott and Shelby, "You mean like a place for you two to make out?"  
  
Shelby felt her face grow warm and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Yeah thats what I meant Ezra." Scott answered coldly.  
  
Ezra pointed up to Peter's office. Scott didn't know it was Peter's office, nor did Shelby.  
  
Scott smiled at Ezra, "Thanks egghead."   
  
Shelby smiled at Ezra lightly, "Thanks.  
  
Ezra grinned, he didn't like Scott. He seemed like the typical high-school jocks that used to make fun of him. And Shelby seemed like the blonde, cheerleaders that he used to swoon over but, they all loved the football players. He wasn't going to set himself up for disappointment with Shelby. Sure he thought she was beautiful but, his heart was set on Daisy.   
  


****  
  


Scott looked inside Peter's office, there was no one there. It was dark and quiet.  
  
"Coast is clear, lets head in." Scott told Shelby.  
  
Shelby smirked at him, "Did I ever tell you I love it when you take charge?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Scott said pushing Shelby against Peter's wall.   
  
Shelby grinned, "No, but its always good to hear that."   
  
Scott pinned Shelby to the wall. They start kissing. Scott's arms were surrounding Shelby. When suddenly the lights turn on and Peter is standing there with his arms crossed and against his chest.  
  
"Peter." Shelby screeched.  
  
Peter smiled, "Hi Shelby."  
  
Shelby put her head in her hands and bit her lip. Scott just stood there worried.   
  
"You two do realize, that kissing in my office is going to get you on shuns?" Peter implied.  
  
Shelby looked at Scott puzzled, "What is shuns?"  
  
"Sort of like being grounded. But, you do work instead." Peter explained.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, "Great, 2 hours into being here and we are already in trouble."  
  
"That's right Scott. I hope it doesn't happen all the time." Peter said walking out of his office.  
  
Shelby let out a sigh of relief, "I was so embarrassed."  
  
"Well, embarrassment looks good on you."  
  
Peter reentered the room again, "Now you two!"  
  
They walk out of the room in a single file.  
  


****  


Auggie was looking around for the guy who is was supposed to give the bag too. He knew what he looked like. He had delivered many things to him when he needed money. He spotted him.  
  
"Yo Auggie!" A tall, slim guy called out.  
  
Auggie turned around, "Hey Chris. This is from Paul."  
  
"Yo thanks. We're you been hiding meat?" The guy said trying to examine what was the content of bag.   
  
Auggie shrugged, "I been around.   
  
"Yeah well, thanks for this. Paul got the money for you. You.." The man was cut off a cop.  
  
It was Detective Young, "What do you got there?"  
  
"Ur...nothing." Chris answered.  
  
The detective looked around him, "I've been working this street for a year now. I busted a couple yesterday for drugs. And today I got two more."  
  
Auggie shook his head, "Listen I got to jet." He said trying to run off. Another cop appeared and grabbed him.  
  
"Sh*t!" Auggie yelled out.   
  
Detective Young smiled over at his partner, "That Juvenile Hall, Mount Horizon or whatever, is going to have one more taker."  
  


****  
  


Auggie is on his way to Horizon. Only Juliette left. :)   
Daisy and Ezra get...uh...closer(wink, wink, nudge, nudge)  
Juliette's secret gets her in trouble   
And more on Scott and Shelby.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
